Perfección
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: -Mou-replicó Hanabi llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Shino le miró con curiosidad, la blusa se había levantado nuevamente, permitiendo que parte de su abdomen fuera perfectamente visible desde su lugar. Hanabi alzó los brazos un poco más logrando que la blusa subiera, sonrió de forma coqueta. Él se aclaró la garganta... -Entonces… ¿qué es para ti es la perfección?


****Naruto, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**  
**

**Perfección**

La joven Hyuga salió de la oficina de la Tsunade después de entregar un reporte sobre su última misión, sonreía. Siempre lo hacía apenas salía de la oficina de su regente, era difícil no sonreír cuando te enaltecen por un trabajo bien hecho.

La misión: arrestar a un peligroso ninja asesino proveniente de la Aldea escondida entre la Niebla, el grupo a cargo de esta: Equipo 5 de nivel Anbu, jefa al mando: Hanabi Hyuga, tiempo estimado de la realización: 15 días, tiempo real en el que fue llevada: 4 días.

No hubo ningún testigo, ninguna huella, ningún error, no mientras ella estuviera al mando, la Hyuga recordó orgullosa de sí misma las exactas palabras de la Hokage:

_-Siempre perfecta, Hanabi. _

La chica de ojos plateados, sonrió ampliamente.

Todo en ella siempre era perfecto: la hija modelo, fuerte, inteligente, ninja excepcional, Chunnin a los 13 años, Jounnin a los 15 y Anbu a los 17.

Pocas kunoichis en la aldea podían tener un currículo tan impresionante como el de la morena, pues bien, ella superaba las expectativas de todos.

Y como si todo esto fuera poco, la menor Hyuga contaba con un atributo extra; la muchacha además de su perfecto historial profesional, era una de las chicas más bellas y deseadas de toda la aldea.

Lo sabía, Hanabi miró discretamente a dos atractivos _Jounnins_ que le miraban encantados con su sugerente caminar, la sonrisa de la chica no hizo más que extenderse por su rostro, aunque no era nada nuevo, (siempre le miraban al pasar, hombres y mujeres por igual) sentirse admirada y en el caso de algunas féminas odiada, no hacía más que asegurar lo que ya sabía.

_-Perfecta, Hanabi_ –se dijo a si misma mientras vislumbraba la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

-¡Estoy en casa! –Dijo en voz alta apenas cruzó el umbral, nadie respondió a su saludo, aunque no era nada nuevo -¿Hinata? ¿Papá? ¿Neji? –Llamó ella dando apenas un par de pasos, en busca de alguno de los aludidos, pero nada, como respuesta solamente tenía el silencio, suspiró ruidosamente – ¿Donde están todos? –formuló la pregunta al aire.

-¿Salieron? –dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, logrando poner en alerta a la kunoichi, que para pronto se armó con una _kunai_ al tiempo que soltaba otra. La _kunai_ lanzada fue detenida mucho antes de toparse con su destino. Una enorme barrera de toda clase de insectos nubló su visión y lograron concluir su reacción.

-Shino-_sempai_ –dijo ella al poder vislumbrar detrás de todo el centenar de bichos al heredero del Clan Aburame, antiguo compañero de equipo del grupo de su hermana, y miembro activo del Anbu.

-Hanabi-san -respondió él, moviendo la cabeza suavemente, y ella guardó la _kunai_ dentro de su porta _shurikens_.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sin ninguna clase de ceremonias.

-Espero a Hinata –contestó él, mirando desde la puerta de la calle a un lado y aparentemente esperanzado en que la aludida lograse llegar al fin - debíamos vernos para entrenar, está retrasada.

-Vaya, es raro en ella –dijo Hanabi meditándolo, llevó una mano hacia su mentón - de seguro debe estar con ese zorro de su novio, pasa… ¿quieres un poco de té?

-Gracias –respondió él entrando detrás de la Hyuga.

Hanabi le miró de soslayo mientras caminaban en silencio. Parecía más ausente de lo normal, razonó ella, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que el moreno era uno de los tipos más misterioso que jamás hubiera conocido, si decía dos palabras entre los Anbus o sus ex compañeros de equipo, era mucho.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba apenas sabía algo de él.

_-De hecho –_se cuestionó ella misma mientras escuchaba los amortiguados pasos contra la duela del piso -_¿Qué sabía de él?_

Su nombre: Shino Aburame, compañero de equipo de su hermana al cumplir los 11. Chunnin a los 14, Jounnin a los 16, Anbu a los 18. Capitán de una cuadrilla Anbu a los 19. Hanabi le miró de reojo por entre sus espesas pestañas, siendo más específicos, capitán de la cuadrilla Anbu del equipo 8, primer jefe de la Hyuga. Hanabi se sonrojó solo de recordar la cara que puso cuando se enteró que él sería su superior, nunca lo había visto como un shinobi sobresaliente, y si sabía de existencia era gracias a la amistad de él y su hermana.

_-¿Aburame Shino, el capitán?! –Chilló una Hanabi mucho más joven dirigiéndose hacia Tsunade, la encargada en seleccionar los jefes de los equipos Anbus- ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡El chico bicho! –fueron sus exactas palabras al verle y enterarse de la noticia. _

Sonrió.

Su petulancia le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado, disputas con su padre, algún malentendido con su hermana e innumerables peleas con su primo, sin contar sus compañeros de escuela. Pero curiosamente en aquel caso, el aludido, el Aburame apenas si se inmuto.

El desagrado de la joven desapareció con el tiempo al notar las muchas cualidades que él poseía, su equipo fue catalogado como uno de los mejores por un lapso considerable, y de no haber sido por él, no hubiese conseguido ella misma la capitanía de una cuadrilla en tan poco tiempo. Hanabi Hyuga jamás olvidaría que fue precisamente el heredero Aburame, quien la promocionó como líder de un grupo Anbu.

_-Hanabi Hyuga es una de las mejores kunoichis con las que he tenido el placer de trabajar, se que lo hará bien como líder._

Fue la conclusión del chico de gafas que ofreció frente a Tsunade y Hanabi.

_Jamás lo olvido._

Aún así, pensó Hanabi regresando a la realidad, pese a los años que habían trabajado juntos, volvía a la misma conclusión. Del chico de gafas apenas sabía nada de él. Nombre y cargos, muy poco para alguien que quería siempre tener el control total de todo y todos.

Hanabi llegó hasta la cocina seguida de cerca por Shino, sin decir nada, llevaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y parecía no tener el menor interés en trabar algún tipo de conversación.

-¿Té negro? –preguntó ella, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza.

La Hyuga abrió un par alacenas superiores poniéndose en puntitas para alcanzar el dichoso té. La minifalda que lucía, que de por sí bastante corta se subió unos cuantos centímetros y su blusa hizo lo mismo con ese movimiento, dejando al descubierto unos cuantos centímetros más de piel que cualquier hombre hubiera deseado admirar. Alcanzó el té, y con una señal de victorioso triunfo se volvió hacía él, era guapa, con un cuerpo de envidia, ningún hombre hubiera pasado por alto aquel penoso intento de seducción. O eso creyó.

Shino veía hacía la pared con gesto aburrido, parecía no haberse percato de su penoso intento de seducción, Hanabi le miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada… nada Shino-_sempai_ –contestó ella volviéndose hacia el lado contrario con una tetera en mano y la caja de té en otra. Una interrogante revoloteo por su cabeza, desde que había dejado los juegos infantiles y se había convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha no había encontrado hombre que no volteara a verla, todos en alguna ocasión habían admirado la belleza de la Hyuga. Todos, menos el joven a su lado, parecía que no la veía, ni siquiera le daba la impresión de que la tomara en cuenta.

La joven, sin emitir ningún sonido, tomó la tetera le llenó de agua hasta casi el tope y puso sobre la parrilla de la estufa.

-Estará en un segundo –se volvió hacia él, indicando con un gesto de su mano una silla delante de una pequeña mesa sobre la cual los sirvientes generalmente tomaban sus alimentos.

-Gracias –respondió él sentándose frente a ella.

Hanabi miraba incomoda hacia el suelo, volteó a ver a Shino de refilón, pocas veces había permanecido con él totalmente sola, siempre había alguien; su hermana, Kiba, sus compañeros de equipo, o cualquier otro.

Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, Hanabi levantó su mirada lentamente. Como ya había hecho anteriormente él no le veía, volteaba su cara hacia una ventana, de la cual, desde su lugar podía verse un poco de cielo. Hanabi miró un segundo hacía la ventana y luego hacía él. Shino tamborileaba la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, parecía aburrido, ahogó un bostezo arrugando un poco la nariz. Logrando que sus lentes resbalaran unos pocos centímetros, Hanabi se irguió de forma apenas visible sobre su silla, podía ver (aunque fuera solo un poco) sus enormes ojos oscuros. En muy contadas veces había visto sus ojos, y la visión había sido tan rápida que no estaba totalmente segura de si lo había logrado o no, Hanabi se sintió incapaz de apartar su mirada de los oscuros ojos del Aburame.

-Shino-_sempai_

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué usas siempre esos lentes? –preguntó ella logrando que el shinobi llevara una de sus manos hacia el centro de los lentes y los acomodara, con solo la mención de ellos, Hanabi no fue capaz de disfrazar su desilusión.

-Me son más cómodos –explicó él volviéndose otra vez hacía la ventana.

-¿Para qué?

-Los insectos, pueden lastimar mis ojos.

Y ella sonrió, realmente hubiera esperado una respuesta más interesante, menos practica, se encogió en hombros como si fuera lo más evidente y añadió distraídamente:

-Creo que te verías mejor sin ellos

Y el dejó de ver la ventana sus ojos se clavaron en su persona, pero no dijo nada.

-Seguro no soy la primera chica que lo dice –contestó Hanabi sin inmutarse y sin siquiera mostrar un poco de vergüenza, Shino alzó una ceja.

-Si lo eres –contestó él sin perder su paciencia

-_Mou_-replicó Hanabi llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Shino le miró con curiosidad, la blusa se había levantado nuevamente, permitiendo que parte de su abdomen fuera perfectamente visible desde su lugar. Hanabi alzó los brazos un poco más logrando que la blusa subiera, sonrió de forma coqueta. Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Eres realmente muy parecida a tu hermana –contestó él sin dejar de quitarle el ojo de encima, la sonrisa de Hanabi no hizo más que aumentarse -pero muy diferente en algunos aspectos.

-Bueno, _Onee-san_ siempre ha sido mucho más tímida que yo –respondió ella sin avergonzarse, llevó una de sus manos hacía su oscura cabellera ensortijando un dedo en uno de los mechones de pelo - creo que para ser una kunoichi perfecta se tiene que…

-La perfección es relativa –interrumpió de repente él con un semblante demasiado serio.

-¿Relativa? –cuestionó ella, mirándole curiosa.

-Creo en efecto que existe –respondió él con parsimonia - pero dudo que esta radique en las personas.

-Habrá excepciones –respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa, haciendo alusión a su persona.

-No existe nadie perfecto –dijo Shino tajantemente, logrando que la Hyuga, por fin bajase los brazos y le fulminara con la mirada, golpeó la madera de la mesa que se estremeció bajo su mano.

-Bueno ¿y tú que sabes? –replicó ella, con tal agresividad, que el Aburame pudo notar que, el parecido con su dulce hermana mayor desaparecía y el parecido con cierto primo de carácter explosivo se acentuara.

-Solo es mi opinión -contestó él indiferentemente, sin darle mayor importancia. Permitiendo que entre los dos se colara un incomodo silencio, el Aburame miró nuevamente hacía la ventana, tamborileo otra vez sus dedos sobre la mesa y con gesto cansino se dedico a esperar.

Hanabi le fulminaba con la mirada, nunca nadie que deseara conservar el cuello sobre la cabeza se había atrevido a decirle eso, ¡nunca jamás! cualquiera que hubiera hecho una insinuación de ello, ya hubiese recibido una buena paliza de su parte, sin embargo en el caso de Shino Aburame, por mucho que tenía ganas de correrle sin siquiera permitirle que tomara el té que ella misma había ofrecido, no pudo.

Hanabi se reprendió a si misma por no poder hacer otra cosa más que mirarle fijamente. Paso un brazo por detrás del respaldo de la silla, apartó un cabello de su oscura melena detrás de la oreja, y subiendo una pierna sobre el asiento de su silla, formuló aquella pregunta que le cosquilleaba en los labios.

-Entonces…

Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, pero su cara estaba puesta en la misma dirección contraria. Hanabi le veía de forma siniestra, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, y sus mejillas estaban apenas coloreadas por carmín, Shino no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Acaso la pequeña Hyuga, la chica genio, la Anbu _perfecta_… ¿Estaba nerviosa?

Su voz temblorosa a continuación le hizo confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Que es para ti es la perfección?

Shino se volvió hacia ella, esa pregunta era bastante interesante, meditó por unos segundos su pregunta. Hanabi estaba atenta de cada uno de sus gestos, la tetera desde una parrilla de la estufa empezó a chillar indicándoles que el agua para el té estaba lista.

-No lo sé –respondió él sinceramente tras unos breves de silencio.

Hanabi parpadeó confundida, pero no quiso darse por vencida.

-¿No lo sabes?

-La perfección es relativa –repitió él de forma inequívoca –lo que pudiera ser perfecto para ti, para mí no lo sería y viceversa.

-Aún así pueden existir cosas que aún con los diferentes puntos de vista de las personas pueden ser perfectas por el simple hecho de serlos.

-Bien… tal vez pudiera... pero...

-¿Qué me dices un líder? –Le interrumpió Hanabi -¡Una persona que sea capaz de regir a cientos de miles, con personas que serían capaces de dar su vida por él o ella sería perfecto!, Un líder sería perfecto ¿no?–cuestiono ella, mirando como con la mano izquierda Shino masajeaba su cuello, parecía no querer darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Un líder? –repitió él.

-Si

-¿Acaso Tsunade-sama te parece perfecta?

-_Touché_.

Hanabi recordó vívidamente a la rubia, un tanto histérica, un poco alcohólica, con un carácter como el demonio.

Le regresó una mirada desafiante, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Un libro? –volvió a preguntar, los labios del Aburame se curvearon formando una sonrisa torva. La Hyuga sintió como los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron.

-Existen pésimos escritos –replicó.

-¿Los niños? –dijo ella, se negaba a caer tan fácil. Él negó con la cabeza, mientras acomodaba sus gafas que nuevamente amenazaban con caerse, la punta de sus ojos fueron visibles para Hanabi que sintió un inmenso deseo de arrancárselas y tirarlas lejos.

-Definitivamente no.

-¿Un… un… beso? –dijo ella con timidez, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Shino fijo sus ojos en los de la Hyuga, sus mejillas estaban colorearas, sus labios entreabiertos, Aburame tragó saliva.

_¿Para qué negarlo más?_

Para que haber inventando esa patética excusa de ir a buscar a Hinata cuando el mismo había visto a la hermana de la menor salir con su novio, y la realidad era que había ido a buscar a la más joven de los Hyuga.

-Tal vez.

Los labios temblorosos de la joven se convirtieron rápidamente en una bonita sonrisa, alargó los dedos hasta su boca delineándolos con la punta de los mismos, dibujando su contorno, complaciéndose al notar como sus labios se entreabría bajo su suave toque. Le miró de cerca, cada vez más cerca, miró su propio reflejo en sus gafas negras, el corazón le bombea a mil por hora, las mejillas del Aburame, se colorean de un pálido carmín.

La sonrisa se hizo más grande, al parecer no solo ella estaba nerviosa, fundió su boca contra la de él, entrecerrando sus ojos, respiró contra su aliento, saboreandolo, mientras sus dedos se hundian en su cabello aspirando su fragancia almizclada, sus labios entreabiertos dieron pie para subir la intensidad.

Ella se siente en el cielo, miles de mariposas revolotean dentro de su estomago, y a su alrededor solo existe ese beso, él quiere profundizar más y sus manos al lado de su rostro, lo confirman, quiere seguir adelante, dejar de fingir indiferencia hacia la preciosa joven, desde hacía años con su desdén y actitud desenfadada lo había cautivado.

Hanabi suspira enfadada cuando siente los brazos del Aburame a ambos lados de sus hombros, es momento de separarse, unos segundos más y tal vez él no se conformaría solo con un beso.

-_Mouuuuu_ -Susurra enfadada contra su piel y juguetonamente, muerde su labio inferior con suavidad, posa con gentileza sus labios cerrados sobre los de él, quedándose con hambre de más.

-¿Perfecto? –cuestionó ella con los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloreadas, "el chico bicho" ajusta sus lentes con el dedo del corazón, lanza un suspiro al aire, intentando contener su agitada respiración.

-Cerca de estarlo. –Responde con voz pausada.

-_Mou_… -Y fingiendo enfado, se vuelve hacia la estufa donde el chillido del agua para el té, ya es insoportable - eres realmente difícil de complacer, Shino-_sempai _

Y una sonrisa ilumina el rostro el Aburame.

**0000000000000**

**Este fic tenía mucho tiempo rodando por mi cabeza, sé que no es una pareja común, de hecho creo que Hanabi no vuelve a salir en el manga, pero me agrada el personaje, además he de admitir que alguna vez hace buen de tiempo, leí un fic con ellos de pareja principal y realmente me gusto mucho. Así que por eso, decidí hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**María de las Mareas. **


End file.
